Voltron Force Love
by g1rldraco7
Summary: See what Daniel and Larmina did while the rest of the team were on a mission to stop Haggarium from reaching Lotor. My first attempt at this so be gentle :
1. It All Started with Dark Blue

**It All Started with Dark Blue  
****Hi this is my first attempt at writing a Voltron Force story.  
****I love Voltron and Thurndercats so much like so many others.  
****I like the reboots and Voltron Force is so awesome so yeah I'm a nerd.  
****I love Daniel and Larmina as a couple with all the hints of them in love.  
****So this will explain what they did when the team and Vince left to stop that haggarium shipment.  
****So please go easy and if you want me to add more, let me know in the reviews and**

**LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!**

While most of the team was off to stop Haggarium from reaching Lotor, two members of the team were still sleeping or so it seems.  
Daniel turned in his sleep as his thoughts focused on the fiery vixen that is Larmina, niece of Princess Allura.  
Ever since the first day of being a cadet for the Voltron Force, the moment his eyes came upon the wild, beauty that is Larmina, he was head over heels in love.  
He figured it would go away with her being a princess and Daniel being a normal guy, they could never be together.

He was so wrong about that, when they met the lion riders and Daniel told her how he felt about his place on the team.  
She told him that he earns the right to be there and grabbing his hand gently as she said so made him fall harder.  
Recently his dreams were getting pretty intense, sure they would hold hands, train together or kiss under the stars.  
This time though it was going further and more intimate that should only be between two lovers in love.

In a secret grove of trees with a river running down and bathed in the light of the moon were Daniel and Larmina.  
Larmina would be on her back, her fire red hair sprawled behind her like a waterfall as her bright blue eyes were closed.  
Soft moans came out of her mouth as Daniel was feasting on her neck while his quick hands were currently working on her bra.  
He lowered his mouth to her breasts and slowly licked one like it was an ice cream cone which made more noises come out of Larmina.

Right when he was about to indulge into her voltcom, he woke up in a cold sweat and searched his bed.  
He groaned as his member was really hard from the dream and noticed Vince's bed was empty.  
He sighed as he went to the bathroom to take a cold shower, which he hoped to relieve his 'certain' problem.  
We go to Larmina's room where she was tossing in her sleep as well for she was thinking about Daniel.

There was something about him that Larmina fell for and she knew it was more than a simple crush.  
Most people would treat her like a princess and that annoyed her greatly, but Daniel saw her as a normal kid who could kick ass at anytime.  
They spent alot of time together, that tour of Arus and her digipix with that picture of Daniel flying in the air proved it.  
She woke up as she felt the urge to use the bathroom increase so she quietly walked toward the uni-bathroom in her pale pink nighty and went to pee.

She knew she had to tell Daniel about her feelings and hoped he felt the same, but she knew he liked her as well.  
Once she finished, she washed her hands and went to leave, when she saw the knob turn.  
She panicked and ran back to the stall she used and locked it while keeping her feet out of sight as the door opened.  
Using the crack between the door and the hinges, she blushed as Daniel entered the bathroom in just his black boxers with the black lion symbol on the front.

She thought they were cute and remembered she had a blue bra with the blue lion symbol embroidered in it as well.  
She noticed the sweat drops slowly traveling down his tan, toned body for all the world to see and only Larmina was there to appreciate the live show.  
She thanked whatever god made this possible and noticed his enchanting violet eyes were focused on something.  
The stalls were on the southern wall of the bathroom and the showers were on the northern wall and she wondered who made the layout of the bathroom.

Daniel was unaware that Larmina was hiding as he placed his shower gel, shampoo and conditioner on the shelf in the shower.  
He then hung his black towel that also has the symbol of the lair embroidered into it and turned on the water to a temperature he liked.  
Once the water was set, he removed his voltcom and boxers and hung them next to the towel as he stepped in.  
Larmina almost gasped as she saw him naked for the first time and WOW he was well equipped for a boy his age.

Larmina felt her body heat up and her mouth water at the sight as Daniel began washing his hair.  
She noticed he was hard and just wanted to jump him right there in the shower like a lion.  
Daniel then began washing his body and Larmina began to drool as the soap washed off his body and down the drain.

_' I wish I was that loofah, scrubbing the dirt off all over that perfect body, but then the water gets to touch him whenever it wants to and caress his muscles!'_

Larmina thought before she had an idea to see more of Daniel and managed to hook herself onto the ceiling like a spider and climbed towards the shower.  
So far so good, he didn't notice her, but soon she almost lost her grip as she watched Daniel lower one of his hands to his length and began to stroke it.

" Oh Larmina, you sexy lioness. You taunt me so and yet I want to pounce on you like a wild lion and claim you as my own."

Daniel panted as he began to go faster and used his other hand to steady himself as the water hit him.  
He was getting closer to climax and Larmina felt herself getting more wet when she lost her focus and fell onto the ground with a scream.  
The scream made Daniel climax and cover the shower wall from the sudden noise and now he felt drained from it.  
He let the water wash away his mess before turning it off and turn to see Larmina on the ground with a heavy blush on her face.

" Larmina...?"

" Daniel...?"

**Well this chapter one and wow both of them are busted!  
****Now what will happen next, the mind begs and screams for more.  
****Well let me know if you want this story to continue and later players :p**


	2. Perfect Union

**Perfect Union**

_'Why? What did I do to be caught by her? So what if I joyrided in the black lion more than once?'_

Daniel thought as he stood before Larmina naked and wet from his shower, hoping she didn't hear him.

" I came to use the restroom and then I dropped my voltcom near the stall so I went to get, but it locked me in and..."

Larmina knew most of her lie was bad, but she did have to go, but she didn't expect to find her crush pleasing himself to the thoughts of her.

" Did you mean what you said, about wanting to claim me as your own?"

"...Ummmm well, you weren't suppose to hear that and...oh fuck I might as well tell you. I llove you Larmina, I always have ever since I first saw you that day we joined the Voltron Force. I know it's wrong because you probably don't like me and with you being a princess and all how can we be toget-"

Daniel's sentence was cut off by Larmina's sot pink lips on his in which his hands wrapped around her waist and his eyes closed.

_'My first kiss with Larmina! Her lips are much softer than I expected and she tastes like strawberries.'_

Daniel thought as he licked her lips, hoping to gain entrance inside her mouth and she did open her mouth with a happy sigh.  
Their tongues began to dance as their hands began to roam each others bodies, feeling the toned muscles.  
The need for air came and both cadets released before pressing their foreheads together as they panted.

" That was perfect. Still what will Allura say when she finds out that we're a couple?"

" Remember I can kick butt so if Aunty Allura or the whoever don't like it, I'll knock some sense into them. Now why don't we finish what we started?"

" Wait here? I thought you would want to be somewhere more comfortable like your bed?"

" Won't make it in time, now claim me Daniel, my black lion."

Larmina said as she removed her night wear quickly and exposed herself to Daniel and shivered from the cold air.  
Daniel felt himself harden as he took in Lamina's nude form for the first and hopefully not the last time.  
He shook his head and growled as his eyes glazed over in lust matching the same intensity in Larmina's.  
Larmina moaned as Daniel's mouth attacked her neck, leaving love bites to show he was the one who made them.  
Daniel did look like a lion at the moment, his hair wild like a mane, his growls animal like and his eyes looked like a wild lion.  
One of Daniel's hands rubbed and pinched Larmina's nipple to make her moan louder as his other hand traveled lower to her nether regions.

" Are you sure about this? I mean we just confessed our feelings and this seems fast."

Daniel said, but his brain wasn't listening as one finger slowly slid into the tight hot tunnel that was Larmina and gasped as the muscles clenched around his finger. Daniel growled as he felt her hand move up and down his shaft, making him forget his question as he slid another finger and began to stretch her.  
Larmina gasped from the stretching as the pain began to affect her, but Daniel licked her other breast to distract her.  
It worked and Daniel added the final finger as he twisted his fingers and hit something that made the muscles quiver.

He sucked her nipple with more force as he aimed at the spot again until he couldn't take it anymore.  
Lamina whimpered softly at the loss of the fingers and just watched as Daniel removed a small packaging from his boxers.  
He removed the latex condom and covered his hard cock quickly and just took in the image of Larmina before him.  
Her long red hair down and flowing like a waterfall around her, he eyes glazed with lust.

Her ample breasts and body covered in a light sheen of sweat and her legs spread open as if presenting like a female lion to a male lion.  
Daniel growled as he lifted Larmina off the ground, seeing her legs wrap around his waist as he slowly slid inside her.  
Once he was to the hilt, he remained still as Larmina buried her head in between his neck and shoulder.  
Her hot breath tickled his ear as she panted from having Daniel inside her finally and felt her heart swell from the feeling.  
Daniel began a slow pace as he thrusted to get her use to his thick cock, although it was killing him to go this slow.  
He wanted this to be special, gentle and comfortable for them both, which showed how much he loved her.

" Please go faster, I want you to give me all you got Daniel!"

Larmina gasped into his ear and Daniel increased the pace, moaning as the tight muscles tightened around him.  
He felt his brain stop all thoughts as he went into another world of pleasure and very glad no one else was there to walk in.  
Soon Daniel was pounding into Larmina as the sounds of skin slapping, moans and whimpers echoed in the bathroom.  
Pleasure overloaded their senses as they kissed each other wildly and Larmina running her nails on Daniel's back.

Daniel hissed as red marks were forming, but he didn't care as he kept thrusting into Larmina and sank his teeth into her neck.  
With three more thrust Daniel climaxed hard into his lover and Larmina came as well, both screaming as their orgasms rocked their systems.  
Daniel knelt down and then sat with Larmina in his lap, drained and sated from their sexual experience.  
Both cadets were in peace and waiting for their energy to return as they kissed each other softly this time.  
Neither of them knew what time it was or where the Voltron Force was, but they didn't care as they focused on each other.

" That was amazing and perfect Daniel. You're such an animal."

" Look who's talking? You clawed my back like a wild lioness, next time trim your nails."

" I like the sound of that my black lion, still did you have to bite my neck?"

" Animal lust made do that and you pointed out I am a lion, your lion to be exact."

" As I am your lion, since I feel more energy now, how about we start round 2 in another room?"

" Mmmmmm what did you have in mind?"


	3. Risky Treat

**Risky Treat**

Daniel and Larmina walked into the kitchen area wearing just robes after they cleaned themselves of their fun.  
Daniel was looking for something for them to eat while Larmina poured them each a glass of orange juice.  
Daniel looked in the freezer to find a large frozen pizza ready to be cooked and eaten at the moment.  
He tore it open and began to place toppings on trying to ignore his brain at the moment.

**_" You do realize that you jumped two or three dates, now you both slept together. You know Allura and Keith won't be happy once they find out_**

**_that you took her virginity!"_**

_' I know that brain, must you remind me! We'll get through this together, I love her more than she can ever know.'_

**_" You are stalling, talk to her and besides you forgot to put the cheese on before the toppings genius."_**

Daniel looked down to see he covered the entire pizza with pepperoni and without putting the cheese on.  
Sighing, he removed half of the pepperoni and put the cheese on top and placed the rest on top.  
He placed it in the oven and turned it to the pizza setting noting it was going to be awhile.  
He did find some whipped cream and sat with Larmina to drink some juice, hoping to calm his nerves..  
They sat in silence noting it wasn't awkward like with most couples that sleep together for the first time.  
Daniel felt her hand intertwine with his and he smiled as her red hair fell around her face.

" You know we have to tell my aunt and the others about us now. I have your back you know that right?"

" I know and normally I'm not scared, but I am worried they might make us break up."

" Like I said before anyone who tries has to go through me, there's nothing that can tear us apart.

Daniel squeezed her hand as his response and placed the can of whipped cream on the table.  
Larmina had a devilish smirk on her face as she grabbed it and knelled before him.  
She opened his robe and began to make a trail from his chest and covered his cock with an ample amount of the cream.  
She kissed him first before slowly licking the cream of his pectorals, thrilled by the muscles twitching slightly.

Daniel growled from the smooth touch of her tongue licking the cream off him and felt himself harden from it.  
He felt his urges coming up quickly as he felt her leaves hickies on his chest and stomach before coming to his cock.  
She licked her lips before tracing her tongue from the base to the tip, hoping he would be aroused..  
She then started to take him in inch by inch and one hand massaging his jewels with a gentle palm motion.

His taste and the cream made her head spin as he deep throated Daniel and heard him growl and moan from the treatment.  
She lifted her other up and felt him grab her wrist tightly as he began to suck on her fingers as she started sucking harder.  
Daniel released her hand and groaned as he came down her throat while his vision.  
Larmina kept sucking until every morsel was gone and she felt her body become really warm.

Daniel suddenly grabbed her and placed her on the table as he covered her breasts with whipped cream.  
He attacked her nipples like a hungry animal and enjoyed her wild moaning as he suckled on her breasts.  
Once they were marked properly, he traveled down her body and sucked on her naval, leaving a large mark.  
He grabbed the can as he spread her entrance open and sprayed some whipped cream.

He tossed the can aside as he dove his face into her entrance and licked her hole as her juices began to form.  
Larmina buried her hands deep in his hair as he ate her greedily and moaned at the combined taste of the cream and her natural juices.  
Daniel licked and sucked as he felt her walls began to pulse and clench from his touch and tongue.  
He kept going as her moans became screams for her climax was coming and he loved evey second of it.  
She came with a mighty scream and Daniel drank her until nothing was left to drink.

He lifted his face with her essence dripping off as he gazed into her blue glazed eyes.  
She pulled him close to her body and they held each other as they caught their breaths.  
The feeling of being one is indescribable and it made everything fade away from the feeling.  
A loud ding filled the air signalling the pizza was done to which the laughed since time flew by.  
Another voice filled the room which ruined the moment and halt their future intimate activities.

" Hey who made pizza without me here and WHOA!"

Both turned to see Hunk with a red face, covering his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
They slowly turned to see the whole team has arrived with Vince and Pidge covering their faces.  
Allura and Keith were shocked and angry with Lance laughing and holding his sides.

" Never knew you had it in you Daniel, but there is a reason why bedrooms were made with locks!"

Lance couldn't kept a serious face which didn't help the situation as Allura and Keith went to separate the two.  
Keith grabbed the robe Daniel had on and put it on Daniel as he dragged him to his room with Lance following.  
Allura grabbed a blanket and wrapped Larmina in it as she dragged her niece to her room.  
The remaining three members of the team went to clean up the mess made and waited until they were needed.


End file.
